Talk:Limited Time Fish
Shown Pictures I think we should show the hidden images for the one day only fish - Now people can catch them with LG, it is not like they missed their only chance. If anything, it is like showing the pictures for the serpentine, or plangaepus - not many wranglers will catch them, but anyone can if they want to badly enough, so we should not ruin the suprise. So, what is everyone else's opinions? miker5825 08:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :It was Joe's decision to allow the One-Day-Only pics as the only fish pics to be revealed and he didn't state this need change when he made the ODO fish catchable with LG after the even, so I'm tempted to leave them as is. :For the record I don't believe the ODO fish to be anything like the Serpentine or Plangapus. For both of those fish, wranglers need to level two very slow levelling poles to the max in order to be able to catch them. Finally catching one then is an achievement to the most dedicated of wranglers. Missing a ODO fish and then electing to catch one after the event with LG is nowhere near the same ballpark. :The rule with ODO fish pictures is that the pictures should not be revealed while the fish is still catchable. My personal opinion is that this is fine and won't ruin the surprise for many people. :Jasman 10:19, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Fair enough :) I sent a message to Joe, just to make sure - better safe then sorry :). As you said with the Serpentine and Plangaepus, they are extremely difficult to catch, and require LG, the ODOs are easy to catch and require LG. That is why I thought that the ODOs should be hidden - they are easier to catch :) :::Thanks for sharing your opinion, you are pretty much supreme overlord, so I won't try arguing. ;p Your mind seems set in stone. :::miker5825 10:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Here is what I sent to the devs: ::Hi Joe and Jillian :) ::I'm curious about your opinions on the one day only fish pics on the wiki. Currently they are shown, because they were impossible to catch after that day so people who missed out could see them. Now they can be caught with LG, do you think they should be hidden? ::Thanks, ::Michael :I just got an email back from Jillian: ::Hi Michael, ::Hmm.. you bring up a good point. I suppose they should technically be hidden since they can currently be caught, although I doubt that most users use their LG to catch these old 1-day fish. ::I say we keep the images as they are for the time being.. although if someone feels up to hiding them, that's fine with us! :) ::Jillian :I think that means that, if someone is willing to, it should be hidden. To save a revert war, I'll await your response, Jasman, before changing any images. :miker5825 06:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::As I said before, personally I would have left them as is (less work), but I don't have any strong feelings either way. If you're willing to do the work then go for it. Due to the way in which this page is built, you only need to change the images in the individual fish pages. The hidden images should still be around somewhere, either as a seperate image or as a previous version of the current image. But I'll let you tackle that one. ::Enjoy! :-) Jasman 06:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Jasman... you da man :P(lame, I know :P) I'll do it tomorrow :) miker5825 09:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :It has been a long tomorrow, but it is done - I created a new template that has a parameter to the fish images :Btw, good to have you back Jasman, you didn't come one for ages, I was worried :P :miker5825 10:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) What to Catch (broken) table Please do not simply remove content such as broken tables. (especially ones started by wiki admin). Preferred to actually fixing them instead of simply deleting. Unless of course it completly breaks the page, this one does not. Projects are more apt to be forgotten and never done if its no longer around to be seen. In this case a table to see what all sortable data for each in one location would be nice to see for those wanting to decide which ones to go after next. I suspect the issue might be conflict with gold vs silver columns, but have not had the time to really look at it. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher ( talk ) 10:51, October 19, 2019 (UTC) :OK, so how can we fix it?--R-R-Eco (talk) 20:24, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ::There are some fish (think around half dozen or so) already added to the table, but for w/e reason they are not displaying. As stated I have not had the time to really look into it and figure out what is wrong. My guess is its a conflict with gold / silver being in the same table, but I really do not know. If it was that easy, I would have thought Jeydo would have worked that out, but meh who knows. I have couple of other projects I have yet to fix or taken the time to work on. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher ( talk ) 07:52, October 21, 2019 (UTC) :::I find part of the problem: the table looks at the "habitat" voice in the fish's pages. If you write "Limited Time Fish" in it, the fish is displayed in this page's table. But for some reasone it's still corrupted. :::p.s. putting gold and silver in the same column doesn't solve the problem.